monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Fearbook (website)
The Fearbooklink is a section on the ''Monster High'' website that was added in 2011—technically on May 05, but difficult to get to until May 13. It was updated monthly, largely in accordance with the cartoon, until Halloween. It is the first promotion the website ran and was succeeded by Freaky Fab 13 in 2012. The Fearbook section assigns the user the role of fearbook editor, which comes with tasks like customizing the My Memories section, finding autographs left by other students, and voting on polls. The polls, however, were fixed to get outcomes that matched the storyline at the time. This would become a standard with the website promotions and other kinds of polls. The Fearbook contains five categories of pages: Class Photos, My Memories, Most Likely, Sports and Clubs, Autographs. Class Photos and Sports and Clubs were added in full at the promotion's launch. My Memories, Most Likely, and Autographs were added to gradually. All types of updates were announced in advance through the agenda made available on May 05. Agenda #May 05-13 - The My Memories Page layout was just assigned to you! Get to it, Editor. #May 05-13 - Don't forget to vote for Most Likely To...! Gotta make sure your faves win. #May 05-13 - Go get your class picture taken for the Fearbook! #May 05-13 - Check out all your Friday the 13th Autographs! #June 10 - New last day of school autographs on your Autograph page! #June 10 - New Polls! Make sure you vote! #June 10 - Check out the new stickers in the Memories Editor's kit. #July 14 - You have new Summer Break Autographs! #August 25 - Vote for new Most Likely To...! #August 25 - Get your Back to School Autographs! #September 22 - Your BFFs have messages for you on your Autograph Page. Go find them! #September 22 - New Most Likely Tos... need your vote! #October 31 - Happy Halloween! You have Halloween autographs to find on your Autographs. #September 31 - Fangtastic new polls are waiting for you! Polls Fearbook Class Photos Digital fearbook - CP12.jpg Digital fearbook - CP34.jpg Digital fearbook - CP56.jpg Class Photos contains six pages worth of class photos of all characters with a doll release by July of 2011, with the exception of Frankie Stein. It was uploaded whole on May 05. Along with each class photo the respective Freaky Flaw is mentioned, which is in most cases a mild adjustment of the Freaky Flaw noted on the character's profile. On the first page, which is reserved for the new characters, one class photo & Freaky Flaw spot is open for the user to fill in themself with a photo made with the Create your own Class Photo and Student ID card! game. My Memories My Memories is two empty pages meant for the user to decorate themself using art-based and webisode-based stickers from a selection window. All the stickers' designs are also featured elsewhere in the fearbook. The pages' paper pattern itself can also be adjusted with the selection of designs available. The My Memories pages were added on May 05 and updated only once on June 10. Most Likely Digital fearbook - ML12.jpg Digital fearbook - ML34.jpg Digital fearbook - ML56.jpg Digital fearbook - ML78.jpg Digital fearbook - ML9A.jpg Digital fearbook - MLBC.jpg The first four Most Likely pages were added from May 05 to May 13 and correspond with the first eight polls made available. Two more Most Likely pages were added with each update but one, making for twelve pages in total on October 31. More polls also became available with each new Most Likely set of pages, sometimes coming in a set of four and sometimes in a set of eight. The winners are as follows: * Have Killer Style: Clawdeen Wolf * Be A Skulltastic Smartie: Ghoulia Yelps * Star In A Reality Show: Spectra Vondergeist * Have School Spirit: Frankie Stein * Help Out A Ghoulfriend: Frankie Stein * Be Chased By Villagers: Clawd Wolf * Throw A Killer Party: Cleo de Nile * Be The Biggest Flirt: Holt Hyde * Be The Perfect Pet: Sir Hoots A Lot * Be A Mad Scientist: Jackson Jekyll * Have Skeletons In The Closet: Spectra Vondergeist * Star In A Scary Human Movie: Deuce Gorgon The one oddity of the Most Likely section is that Crossfade is the winner of the Be The Perfect Pet poll, but the fearbook has Sir Hoots A Lot up. Sports and Clubs Digital fearbook - SaC12-1.jpg Digital fearbook - SaC12-2.jpg Digital fearbook - SaC12-3.jpg Digital fearbook - SaC34-1.jpg Digital fearbook - SaC34-2.jpg Digital fearbook - SaC34-3.jpg Sports and Clubs is a section of four pages that was uploaded whole on May 05. As per the title, it pays tribute to the various clubs the students are members of and the sports they participate in. Each page consists of a banner featuring a club or sports team with a picture of the student in charge next to it. For each set of two pages, there are four different banners of which two are randomly selected to be on display when the pages are opened. Below the banners are wheels with three sides each that can be turned to read about the various clubs and sports. Images used for the wheels are largely taken from the webisodes, specifically "Varsity Boos" (4), "Fear-A-Mid Power" (3), "Clawditions" (1), "A Scare of a Dare" (1). There's also two images made specifically for the wheels and one taken from the web game Freaky Footwork. Autographs Digital fearbook - AGF13-12.jpg Digital fearbook - AGF13-34.jpg Digital fearbook - AGF13-56.jpg Digital fearbook - AGF13-78.jpg Digital fearbook - AGLD-12.jpg Digital fearbook - AGLD-34.jpg Digital fearbook - AGLD-56.jpg Digital fearbook - AGLD-78.jpg Digital fearbook - AGSB-12.jpg Digital fearbook - AGSB-34.jpg Digital fearbook - AGSB-56.jpg Digital fearbook - AGSB-78.jpg Digital fearbook - AGBtS-12.jpg Digital fearbook - AGBtS-34.jpg Digital fearbook - AGBtS-56.jpg Digital fearbook - AGBtS-78.jpg Digital fearbook - AGBFF-12.jpg Digital fearbook - AGBFF-34.jpg Digital fearbook - AGBFF-56.jpg Digital fearbook - AGBFF-78.jpg Digital fearbook - AGH-12.jpg Digital fearbook - AGH-34.jpg Digital fearbook - AGH-56.jpg Digital fearbook - AGH-78.jpg Autographs is a 24 pages-counting section containing 71 messages from twelve Monster High students. These messages are invisible and need to be made visible using a pencil, a chalk, or an unidentified concoction. By dragging each tool over the pages, one message per tool per set of pages is made visible. The Autographs section is divided into eight pages each for six milestones in the school year, which were all added when those occurred in the cartoon. These milestones are: Friday the 13th ("Frightday the 13th"), Last Day of School! ("Desperate Hours"), Summer Break! ("Daydream of the Dead"), Back to School! ("Back-to-Ghoul")), BFF! ("Ghostly Gossip"), and Halloween ("Fright On!"). Each section has the same character layout: Frankie Stein, Draculaura, and Clawdeen Wolf occupy pages 1 & 2; Cleo de Nile, Spectra Vondergeist, Deuce Gorgon have their autographs on pages 3 & 4; Abbey Bominable, Clawd Wolf, and Lagoona Blue are featured on pages 5 & 6; and pages 7 & 8 go to Ghoulia Yelps, Jackson Jekyll, and Holt Hyde. Jackson's autograph is, however, not present in the Friday the 13th section, accounting for the existence of 71 autographs instead of 72. Category:Monster High website promotions